I'm Not Too Fond of You
by ShelPenguin
Summary: Third Person's POV with Vernon Dursley's thoughts. He thinks over conversations he has had with James and Harry Potter - accepting that even though he does not like the Potters, they are good people. Set before Harry, the day Harry was left on their doorstep, and while the Dursleys are going into hiding. Please leave some feedback!


**I don't know where this idea came from but I just wrote it! It's in third person's POV but through Vernon's eyes. It's as he realizes even though he does not like Harry or his parents, they are good people. **

**I hope you enjoy this and please leave some feedback!**

* * *

_I do not own the Harry Potter trilogy nor any of Jo's characters that I wrote about here._

* * *

**"I'm Not Too Fond of You."**

James blew out a breath, leaning over the railing of the deck that was overlooking the back yard at the Evan's residence. He heard a gruff breath behind him and had to refrain from rolling his eyes. The walrus of a man behind him hasn't said a single word to James since the two arrived here an hour ago. James doesn't like silence, but he doesn't like this man either so he is dealing with the silence as best as he could.

He flinched when he heard something smash against the wall inside of the house. He turned, looking at the dark windows of the house.

"That'll be your's, I suppose," Vernon grumbled.

James calmed his breathing but couldn't help but letting his jaw set.

"Yes," he said. "That would be Lily. She is probably throwing something to refrain from cursing your's into the next century."

Vernon's brisally mustache shivered as it was hit with an annoyed breath.

"If your wife so much as touches a hair on Petunia's head -"

"I will be sure to do the same to you," James finished, nodding. "Listen. I am here because my wife's parents were murdered. I don't know why you're here, but do not make this about you."

"About me?" Vernon laughed viciously. "Your lot killed them, didn't they? This is your two's fault! If you two weren't weirdos this wouldn't have happened!"

Something inside of James snapped.

"IF WE WEREN'T WEIRDOS?" James yelled. "Witches and Wizards - not weirdos you fat walrus! Yes - wizards murdered our wives' parents as they have murdered several other people's parents - and will continue to do so! Lily and I are actually doing something for the world! What do you do? You yell at people and order drills all day? We are fighting, everyday! we are are keeping all hell from breaking lose in your world like it has in ours! If you didn't have a "weirdo" in your bloody family the Evans, your family, your friends, and yourself would probably all be dead!

"You all treat Lily like scum yet she protects all of you! There is a ward on your's and Petunia's house to keep these people away from you and there was on on here! Our friends are trying to figure our how this happened right now to keep it from happening to others!"

Vernon had recoiled profusely during James' rant. He was an ugly pucey color and his large mouth fell open and then closed mulitple times before any words formed. James beat him to the punch, though.

"Don't talk to me, Vermin," he said. "I am here because I love my wife and I loved her parents. I'm going to wait in here in silence for her to come out from explaining the same thing I just explained to you to you wife, then I will do what ever I need to do."

Vernon's mouth closed once again and the color began to disapate from his large face.

"Just remember what I said, all right?"

Vernon stood still for a few more moments before answering the opposite man with a bob of his head. He didn't say anything to the tall, skinny man for the rest of the night. Their wives eventually excited the house. Petunia proclaimed that their mother's sister was coming over and the three women were going to sort everything out then. Lily led James around the house to the front before collasping into tears in her husband's arms. Vernon saw the Potters at the Evans's funeral a few days later and that was the last time he saw them again.

Vernon Dursley, as much as he disliked the Potters and the idea of the Potters, kept his word to James. He did not talk to the Potters after that ordeal and he remembered James' words.

_"Yes - wizards murdered our wives' parents as they have murdered several other people's parents - and will continue to do so!"_

His words held a bittersweet meaning to Vernon now. Wizards and witches - their lot - yes, murdered people. They murdered parents, as James said, and they continued to do so even after they murdered the Evans. This time, though, it was another set of parents that the Dursleys know.

James and Lily Potter. Dead. They're parents, too, Vernon heard from Petunia the day that her parents died that Lily had told them about her pregnancy. Their son is about Dudley's age, but Dudley has parents...

In the letter that was sent over with the Potter kid - Harry - they said that James and Lily should be the last to be killed for a while now. The last parents to be murdered; to be taken away from their child.

James had told Vernon that he and Lily were fighting the cause, doing their best to keep other's safe. Vernon and Petunia weren't told much about what happened, but James and Lily faught during their life after school and the letter claims that they died fighting.

Vernon still dispizes the Potters and their world. The bittersweet-ness from James Potter's earlier words dawned on Vernon as soon as he read the letter for himself. Their sacrafice saved not only their son but their world and Vernon's world. Now the Dursleys are stuck with a weirdo in their house, Harry is stuck without parents, but the world is freed from evil.

"Dad," came a deep voice. "Dad, he said turn left."

Vernon snapped out of his daze from his son's voice. Dudley was now a large seventeen year old boy, quite different from the slim seventeen year old the Dursleys and these two weird - _people_ - had left at Number Four, Privet Drive.

The man in the magical world that had murdered people for no reason is back. Vernon was told by his nephew a couple years back that he was back - which was news to the Dursleys. James Potter's words still hung over him, especially in times like this.

_"We are fighting, everyday! we are are keeping all hell from breaking lose in your world like it has in ours! If you didn't have a "weirdo" in your bloody family the Evans, your family, your friends, and yourself would probably all be dead! ... There is a ward on your's and Petunia's house to keep these people away from you !"_

And now Harry's words mixed with his father's lingered in Vernon's mind.

_"Once I'm seventeen, the protective charm that keeps me safe will break, and that exposes you as well as me. The Order is sure Voldemort will target you, whether to torture you to try and find out where I am, or because he thinks by holding you hostage I'd come and try to rescue you... You've got to go into hiding and the Order wants to help. You're being offered serious protection, the best there is."_

As little as Vernon Dursley knows about what goes on in the Potter's world, he knows that if it weren't for them, he and his family may be gone. As heartless as he is towards some people, he loves his wife and son more than anything else.

James had explained to the large man that their world is trying their best to protect themselves and Vernon's world. James and Lily died against the cause, succeeding in keeping the muggle world safe. When the evil came back, their son started to fighting against him.

Harry must have made an impression to whoever it is over there, because now Vernon and his family has to go into hiding from the weirdos with two of them themselves. Voldemort or whatever is after Harry and anyone that he cares about. Harry and the group of people who are fighting with him are trying to protect the Dursleys.

Even though Petunia has claimed to hate her sister since she was a young girl, Vernon knows that it is not all true. One of the nicest things he has ever heard his wife say is that Lily had one of the largest hearts. Vernon glanced in his rear view mirror and saw his wife sitting behind the passenger seat, looking out the window awkwardly. He knows that she realized today - or finally accepted it - that Harry has his mother's large heart.

The Dursleys have been nothing but horrible to Harry for the past sixteen years and now the boy is helping them. He is protecting them from bad people and is preparing to go off and risk his own life for the entire country.

Vernon in no way likes the Potters, but he has an odd respect for what he stands for.


End file.
